


Observation

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Multi, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Voyeurism, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Perceptor preferred to watch.





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on August13, 2013 as “Drabble #32 - Ratchet/Drift/Perceptor.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on September 16, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Participation could be enjoyable at times, but scientifically speaking, his spark called out for observation and notes–even when it came to something as supposedly enjoyable as interfacing.

And he was meticulous in his observation.

The microscope turned sniper sat across the room, his back against the wall and his eye focused on the coupling proceeding on the berth. Drift and Ratchet moved together as a single mass, a mess of tangled wires and hands sliding along every surface they could reach. The doctor and the third-in-command no more. Their titles didn’t matter in the berth, and the two were reduced to their base Cybertronian cores.

Their movements were energetic. Passionate. Drift and Ratchet shared a life force of will. They were fiery, moaning masses dripping with the energy that pulsed through their shared connection.

They had invited Perceptor to join in long ago, but he found the heated exchange to be…unpleasant.

He was observation. Cool. Collected. The rush of energy set his system warnings to full tilt. It was wrong. Their hands scraped on his metal in a hurried rush that made him shiver in a manner more reminiscent of scratching a shard of glass against a smooth metal surface. A shriek, instead of a soothing grip.

So he observed.

Perceptor participated in his own way, he supposed. The red mech shifted one foot behind the other, the sound of metal tapping lost under the moans and clanging metal a few feet away.

Drift enjoyed the attention, and that improved his performance. He was being watched, so he worked harder to please Ratchet.

The doctor?

He was too old to care. Watched, unwatched. All he wanted was the sensation of touch and he would draw Drift to himself at every opportunity. If Drift’s hands weren’t on his chassis, he would make sure they ended up there.

The microscope hummed as the two shuddered together across the room. Their bodies at their tipping point. So full of life and energy.

It was a sight to behold.


End file.
